I Love You 5
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: He loves to sing songs by her favorite band into her ear, just to make her smile. Bade fluff. Drabbles. Over 2000 words.


Inspired by the fanfic: I don't need anything but you! By: Asking Me Where My Loves

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

The band is Never Shout Never, Christofer Drew is the singer.

The name of each song is listed before each drabble.

_Each drabble's meant to be __separate._

* * *

\Can't Stand It\

She's staying over in his RV one night, biting the eraser on the end of her pencil; trying to figure out whether her play should have a happy ending or not. Suddenly he sits up and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her down to lie beside him. She turns to face him and he softly sings to her, "the more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it." She smiles at his words because it turns her on when he swears, and proceeds to press her body against his while she attacks his lips.

/She's Got Style/

Between classes, just one period before lunch, he catches her fixing her hair in her locker mirror. Attempting to remember the lyrics he walks over and leans against the locker beside hers, as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Cause girl you got style, and that's what I love about you," he sings, and she closes her locker door. For this he gets an eye roll and a sarcastic smile, along with a sarcastic remark to go with the smile, "cute." As she rounds the corner he smiles to himself, "try to cover it up all you want; I see through," he thinks to himself as he heads off in the direction of his class.

\Coffee&Cigarettes\

After school two weeks later they stay behind because Jade was in the latest play. When it's over, instead of celebrating with their friend and cast mates they sneak out the back exit and drive to the closest Skybucks, to get coffee. As opposed to Beck getting their coffee, she tells him to get them a table and pays for them. She waits in line until they're prepared and then brings the hot coffees to their table. He thanks her quietly and they sit in silence for a minute. "Coffee and cigarettes are best when shared with you, we'll go to waffle house or your moms house and share a cup or two," he sings, not very loudly, while she takes a sip of her hot beverage. She puts the cup down and kicks him under the table. "We don't smoke, you idiot," she tells him, and though her expression is deadly her eyes say embarrassed. "Besides, we aren't even at waffle house; it's not even open at this hour," she mutters, glancing down at her cup, trying to hide a grin. He chuckles, because he knows she doesn't mean it, the idiot thing. She looks up, her attempt fails and she grins while repeating, "You're an idiot."

/This Shit Gets Old/

The night of Victoria Vega's birthday Jade gets into a fight with her mother. When she leaves the house, envelope clutched tightly in her hand, she notices his car is parked in her driveway. Confused, she glances at her watch, thinking he's come early. Realizing she's wrong she puts it off, figuring time flies when your mother tries to talk you into pink and yellow ill-fitting clothes. She opens the door and slips into the passenger side. When he sees her face he can tell she's in a bad mood so he doesn't bother start what he's deemed "the compliment fight." "If you're looking for me, I suggest you look in the last place that you will ever find me, because I'm going out with all my friend tonight," he sings softly but she cuts him off, "stop, beck, I'm not in the mood for Christofer Drew." He knows it's a lie, she's always in the mood for Christofer Drew, and frankly so is he, but he complies. They drive in silence for the rest of the ride.

\\

When the gang celebrates yet another ping pong win the restaurant is even more packed than last time, and just like last time they don't have a live band. Except this time they don't do anything about it. The teens all chat about the latest news on Alyssa Vaughn. Jade doesn't, instead frowning and rolling her eyes at their topic of choice, and stabbing her fork into her salad; trying to get a piece of lettuce on it. Beck leans over in his seat next to her, tucking some hair behind her ear he sings, "If you can do one whole thing than I suggest you go out too, and smile up a storm a cause we're all as sad as you think that you are, so just smile." She stops stabbing for a minute and turns to look at her boyfriend, letting his words sink in. Seeing the smirk on his face it catches on and one grows on her face before she leans her head on his shoulder.

/On The Brightside/

They end up at her father's one Saturday afternoon. It's a rare occasion but he's requested to see his daughter and that "boyfriend" of hers. It is lunchtime and Jade is trying to reach up in the cupboard for two plates; to put toast for her and her boyfriend on. She gets on the tips of her toes and she can almost reach it but she loses her footing and slips. Luckily Beck is close by and catches her before she hits the ground. "You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem, and when the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall, just look on the bright side; you're roughly six feet tall." She laughs silently, thankful that he caught her with good timing and good choice in music. She steadies herself and turns around in his arms, "I'm five foot three idiot," she tells him. He laughs and leans down to kiss her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

\Trouble\

"I'm in trouble; I'm an addict; I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl," Beck sings as he pours the microwavable popcorn in a bowl, soon pouring butter on it. Just before bringing it over to where his girlfriend is sitting, on the couch in the rec. room, he throws one in his mouth. "You better have been talking about me," she warns, grabbing some from the bowl for herself. He presses a kiss to her hair, "obviously"

/Big City Dreams/

He parked down the road from the school instead of in the parking lot today. They're walking hand in hand so with her free hand she tugs her long sleeve so it bunches in her hand. He sees said action from the corner of his eye and removes his hand from hers, wrapping the same arm around her shoulders, pulling her body against his as they keep a steady pace. "We've got it good, whether you like this town or not. I know it's small but with a big head it's bound to get hot," he sings as they continue walking down the sidewalk to Hollywood Arts. She turns to look up at him, giving him a small smile, her beanie hitting him in the head when she turns her head again.

\Losing it\

They're broken up and it's just her luck that they happened to have parked next to each other. When she gets into her car she notices his window is opened a bit and he's swaying slightly. Silently she opens the window on her passenger side. Her eyes water a bit as she listens to the ending of the song along with him. "My heart was racing, my mind was screaming: you've got your whole life to do these… things, but my legs were shaking, my hands were searching for her in the backseat of my car. I just lost it… and I can't believe it," she curses inside as she finds herself swaying too. Her hand hits the horn and he jumps, startled. He turns to look and sees his ex-girlfriend's watery eyes as she whips her head in the other direction, pulling out of the parking lot.

/I Love You 5/

"C'mon dance with me," he pleads one night in his RV. "No," she replies firmly, wanting to relax. "It can be to one of Chris' songs," he compromises. "No," she repeats. "Seriously?" he asks, because she's never turned down a Never Shout Never song. "…No," she admits, getting up and plugging her pear phone into his dock/speaker. "I love you one, ah two, ah three shoo be doo, I love you four, that's more than I can afford, and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth: I love you five," they sing along He grabs her hand and spins her around, startling her and therefor causing her to squeal. She grabs his other hand and they jump around for a few verses, until he slips, because bare feet and carpeting don't mix. They end up on the floor, her on top of him. "This is why I hate carpeting," she explains, annoyed. He just smiles and she rests a hand on either side of his head, gripping the carpet beside his head. She leans down so their noses are touching and their lips are so close they feel each other's breath against the other's mouth. "I love you five," he tells her in an attempt at sweet talking her into a kiss. Finally she gives in and pressing a quick chaste peck to his lips before jumping up. He groans, sitting up. She's such a tease. "I love you five too," she tells him, extending her hand to help him up with a smile.

\Sweet Perfection\

"Last night was a thriller, was a killer, was a damn good time," he sings in her ear after she's woken up and scanning through the new texts on her phone. She throws her phone on her bedside table and turns back to look at him. "It's great that you had such a nice time, because it's never happening again." "But it's such a fun game!" "I'd rather play charades," she answers in a bored tone. "Is that an offer?" he asks and she shrugs. He reaches out to play with her hair but she moves and he ends up hitting her breast. A type of strangled moan escapes her mouth. He smirks at her and moves his hand to the back of her head, pulling her lips down to meet his. Charades can wait, just for now.

/Time Travel/

She's standing in his parents' bathroom, getting ready for dinner with his family when he sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes continuing to apply eye shadow. "So I checked my pulse, standing there white as a ghost. I lacked a complexion and stabbed my reflection twelve times." She puts the mascara back in her purse that she brought into the bathroom with her, before turning around, stepping out of his arms. "Are you implying something?" "Nope," he replies, popping the 'p' before bending down and wrapping his arms around her thighs and carrying her out of the bathroom, putting her down in the hall just as they catch sight of his parents checking their watches.

\I Just Laugh\

"And all I can do is just laugh," he sings, rubbing Jade's back while she's cracking up at 1000 ways to die. She wipes a tear from her eye and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Attempting to help her catch her breath he hits a button on the remote, successfully turning off the TV. "Hey," she protests, "I was watching that!" "You were also not breathing for a minute," he replies, running a hand through her hair. She nudges him in the stomach with her head but doesn't argue, instead she just presses the button, turning the show on again.

/Robot/

"Beck, oh my god, Beck," Jade says as she gets in the car beside him. It's the end of the day and they have a huge biology test tomorrow that they need to finish studying for, so she's spending the night at his. "What? What's wrong?" he asks, there's a smile on her face and he can't help but think she's done something horrible. She lets out something similar to a cackle as she plugs her pear phone into his car. "I found a song that perfectly describes you." So that's what she's so excited about. "A song huh? Let's hear it." She hits play and he immediately recognizes the voice of the male singer a few years older than them. "I'm just a robot," her pear phone sings out, "I have no fears. I lack emotion and I shed no tears." He turns his body sideways in his seat to look at her, "Really?" "What? I think this song was written all about you," she teases, leaning back in her seat as the song continues to play.

\Simplistic Trance-Like Getaway\

With permission from their parents Beck hooks The Silver Streak up to his uncle's pickup. Jade and he are going on a road trip. "I'm not really sure where we're going," he tells her truthfully. "Honestly, I don't care, as long as we're away from here; anywhere else is fine." "I just wanna get out this town, and find a quiet place to be. A place where dreams do come true, a land made just for me and you, let's just get out this town and find a quiet place to be. I don't have too far away, just a simplistic trance-like getaway," he sings, and he doesn't do it quietly because they're alone, on a crowded road but alone in the truck. "Sounds like it could be the theme song for Disney land," Jade complains. "So you don't like that song?" he asks. It's a new song and he personally found the new album to hold some of his new favourite songs. "…I never said that," she tells him. He finds her smiling when he hums the chorus under his breath moments later.

/Silver Ecstasy/

"You can't measure love; it has no start, it has no end. Ask me what I mean, there's no in between. There's only you and I," he sings to her as they lay in bed in his RV, trying to fall asleep to the pitter-patter of rain. "Silver Ecstasy, you gave to me," she sings back in her angelic voice. I start to fall asleep but a thought crosses my mind and I can't help but blurt it out, "please don't leave me for Christopher!" She opens her eyes and her eyebrows furrow, "what?" "Nothing," he replies just as quickly as before. "Why, why would I leave you for Drew? I don't even know him, I've only seen him in concert," he visibly calms down at her words. She scoots closer to him and turns so they're spooning, because she knows cuddling calms him down. "Never thought I'd see the day when Beck Oliver got jealous," she tells him. "Well, it's not one of my prouder moments," he admits sheepishly. "Don't worry about it Beck. Kay?" "Kay," he replies. "Just… please don't tell anyone," he begs, tightening his arms around her waist. "M'kay," she replies sleepily.


End file.
